


Home Sweet Home

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-21 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic!fic that follows Nick and Monroe after Nick moves in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rent and First Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't own Grimm.  
> I still don't make money from my fic.
> 
> This is unbeta'd.  
> Not sure if there will be more or not.

“Here.” Nick walks into the kitchen.

“What’s this?” Monroe peeks inside the envelope Nick hands him.

“It’s a check. I’ve been here a while and figured it was time I start helping out.” Nick smiles.

“Dude, you don’t –”

“Yes I do. Monroe, you’re letting me stay here. It’s the least I can do.”

Monroe smiles back. “Thanks, man.”

“Besides, despite your usual snarkiness, you haven’t even made the tiniest joke about wanting me out of here.” He grabs two beers and hands one to Monroe. “I like staying here, with you.”

Monroe’s cheeks get a little red as he nods. “I like having you here, too. Now, help me dinner.”

They start making dinner. Nick cuts up the vegetables and Monroe starts adding ingredients to the pan. For the first time since Nick’s been here, Monroe realizes how flawlessly they work together. The two of them move around each other effortlessly. And not just in the kitchen; they’ve been able to integrate their daily routines together. It’s been remarkably easy, and Monroe is actually really surprised. Nick is tidy and polite and actually a great roommate. Monroe smiles to himself – roommate…not house guest. He looks up at Nick, who’s chopping veggies, sneaking bites here and there.

“You have some days off coming up, right?”

“Yes! Some very welcomed days off! Dude, I need a break!”

“You, uh, got any plans?”

“Besides sleeping and hanging out with you, nope.”

Monroe smiles again, a light shade of red covers his cheeks. “Can you, uh, get the wine from the fridge?”

Nick nods and gets up, walking over to the refrigerator and pulling out the wine. He sets it down on the table and goes back for the corkscrew. As he slides behind Monroe, his hand brushes the small of his back. What should make Monroe jump right out of his skin – the lower back being a blutbad’s weak spot – doesn’t even faze him. Nick doesn’t think twice about it; the little things like that have become second nature for the duo.

The two of them finally sit down for dinner. It’s Nick’s first dinner at home in over two weeks. Lately it’s been take out, reheated leftovers, and brownbag meals that Monroe brings him. Nick knows he couldn’t ask for a better friend to be staying with; Monroe is always so good to him. They make small talk between bites of food and sips of wine. Nick’s eager to catch up with what he’s missed and asks about each of the clocks Monroe’s been working on. He loves listening to Monroe talk about clocks, loves watching him as he speaks. Monroe always gets so happy and enthusiastic and it always puts a smile on Nick’s face, which is just what he needs after another long, arduous case.

After dinner the two settle on the sofa, sitting closer than normal. Nick will blame it on his long days at work, making him over-tired and just a little needy. Monroe won’t think about it...much. At least, he won’t put stock in it. He’ll think that maybe Nick’s had just a little too much wine. When Nick first started staying with Monroe, they sat on opposite ends of the sofa. After a month, the distance between them shrank. And now, after seven months, they’re almost shoulder to shoulder. Each time they lounge on the sofa, they get closer and closer. They don’t always notice and when they do, they don’t say anything.

Monroe says something about chocolate cake and Nick springs up from the sofa and runs into the kitchen. Monroe just chuckles to himself and gets up, following Nick into the kitchen and pulling the aforementioned cake out of the fridge. Nick’s practically drooling as Monroe cuts two generously-sized pieces. They each pour themselves another glass of wine to go with the cake, and they sit back down on the sofa, almost touching.

When Nick finishes, he sets his plate on the coffee table and leans back on the sofa, getting more comfortable. Monroe finishes shortly after and swallows the last bit of his wine. He wiggles around a bit, getting more comfortable too. Now they’re touching and neither seems to mind. In fact, Nick leans over a bit, laying his head on Monroe’s shoulder. His body is tense, waiting for Monroe to object, but he doesn’t say anything. Nick relaxes, leaning into Monroe. It’s not long before Monroe’s wrapping an arm around Nick. Nick can’t help but smile. He pulls his legs up on the sofa and stretches out.

Nick feels his body shift and his eyes flutter open. He mumbles something that Monroe can’t quite make out.

“Oh, sorry, man. I was trying not to wake you up.”

“It’s okay.” Nick rubs his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Just after eleven. Since you’re up, maybe you should go upstairs and lay in bed. Sleeping on the sofa isn’t good for your back.”

Nick nods, pulling himself up from the sofa. He touches Monroe’s shoulder, letting his hand slide down his arm, as he walks passed Monroe. “Goodnight, Monroe.”

“Goodnight.”

Nick barely makes it upstairs, flopping on his bed without even changing. He makes it all of about fifteen minutes before he summons what little strength he has left and pushes off some of his clothes. His jeans, socks, and shirt fall into a messy heap on the floor. He’s left in bed with just his red boxer briefs on. He decides tomorrow he was going to talk to Monroe about putting the air conditioners in if it was going to keep being this hot in June.

Nick sleeps on top of the covers, just a light layer of sweat covering his body. He tosses and turns most of the night. The last two weeks were hell on him and his case is still plaguing his dreams.

Monroe’s ears perk up at noises coming from Nick’s room. It sounds like Nick is almost whimpering. Monroe jumps up, making his way, quietly, to Nick. He surveys the room, giving the air a quick sniff. There was no one else there. _He’s probably having another nightmare._ This is the eighth one in two weeks. Monroe usually checks on him every night. One night, right in the middle of Nick’s case, Monroe walked in and Nick was actually thrashing about in bed. Monroe woke him up, afraid he might hurt himself. He spent that night sleeping next to Nick because he wouldn’t let go of Monroe. He wants so badly to go and sit on the edge of the bed and run his fingers through Nick’s hair, kiss his cheek and whisper “ _it’s alright, I’m here_.” He watches Nick toss and turn. He can’t take it anymore. He gently sits down on the edge of the bed and brushes the hair out of Nick’s face. His fingers linger just a little too long. Nick huffs and his eyes pop open.

“Ro?”

“Uh, yeah? You okay? I just uh…heard you…sounded like you might be having another nightmare…”

“Did you come to check on me?”

Monroe nods, thankful that the darkness is hiding the blush that’s creeping to his cheeks.

Nick smiles as his fingers wrap around Monroe’s wrist, pulling him down. Monroe lays down, curling his body around Nick’s. Despite the sticky heat, Nick’s more than happy to be pressed up against Monroe’s chest. They stay wrapped up together for the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully into the morning.

Nick is actually the first one up. He lifts his head just enough to read the time on the clock; quarter past eight. He turns to face Monroe and nuzzles his neck. Monroe lets out this happy growl-like sound that makes Nick smile.

“This should be weird, shouldn’t it?” Monroe says in his sleep voice.

“But it’s not, is it?”

“If it were, do you think I’d still be laying here?”

“Good point.”

Monroe yawns and snuggles closer to Nick. “You know, I wasn’t lying when I told you that I like you being here.” He laces his fingers with Nick’s.

“I know.” He brings Monroe’s hand to his mouth and presses a kiss to his fingers. “I wasn’t lying either. I can’t think of a place I’d rather be.”

“I know you were talking about looking for a place of your own, but I really don’t want you to.”

Nick smiles. He didn’t want to leave; he’d be happy to spend the rest of his life in this house, with Monroe. He leans up and kisses Monroe. “I’ve wanted to do that for the last year.”

Monroe’s cheeks get a little red. “Me too.”


	2. Flannel Shirts and Homemade Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure that I was going to write more of this story. But as I was writing this piece, it fit nicely as a second chapter.

“Nick, have you seen my red flannel shirt?” Monroe’s voice drifts down the hall.

“Umm…” Nick look down at the flannel shirt covering his chest. “Which one?”

“The red – uh, Nick…” He turns around and Monroe’s standing in the doorway.

“Found it.” He attempts a smile.

“Why are you wearing my shirt?”

“Um…I like them.”

Monroe raises an eyebrow, a bit confused as to why. _Wait…them?_

“They’re soft and worn in just right. They smell good, like you.” Nick looks down at his feet, like they’re the most interesting thing in the world.

“They? Nick, have you been wearing my shirts…other than the one you have on right now?”

“Maybe.” Nick pulls open one of his dresser drawers, revealing five of Monroe’s flannel shirts.

“Dude, how have I never seen them on you?” Monroe tries to remember seeing one on Nick.

“Usually I wear them to bed,” He mumbles. “Well, when I sleep in here. It’s like you’re there, when you’re not.”

Nick looks up at Monroe, whose eyes grow wide. Nick can feel his cheeks blushing, getting a bit embarrassed. He thought he’d hidden his _slight_ obsession well.

He took the first one shortly after he started living with Monroe. He’d gotten used to the routine and offered to take care of the laundry one day. He snagged it without  Monroe even noticing. The second time he took one just to see if he could do it again. When he offered to do laundry again, Monroe just seemed happy that Nick was helping him out around the house.  Nick took on all the laundry. Of course he didn’t take a shirt every time, then Monroe probably would have noticed. In the last few months, Nick’s snagged five flannels and one t-shirt. He knows he could have just asked if he could wear one, since he and Monroe are sort of dating. But he’s never been in this position before – asking a lover if he could wear their clothes.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken them.” He starts to pull them out of the drawer but Monroe stops him.

Monroe shakes his head. “If you really like wearing them, I don’t mind. I got a bunch. Think there’s a box in the attic full of flannels. I’ll look for it this afternoon. All you had to do was ask.”

Nick smiles, biting at his bottom lip, and runs his fingers over the buttons of the flannel shirt.

“Hey, don’t you have to go to work?” He checks his watch. “It’s almost eight.”

“Shit,” Nick groans. “I’ll try to be home for dinner. See you later, Monroe.” He kisses Monroe’s cheek. “And thanks.”

When Nick walks into work, he gets an eyebrow raise from Hank. Neither of them says anything; it’s a paperwork day, which both of them hate, and Hank probably just wants to get out of there. It’s tense for about an hour. Wu stops by with coffee and doughnuts and they all chat for a while, mostly small talk initiated by Wu. When Wu finally leaves, Nick turns to Hank and finally says something.

“Dude, what’s up with you?”

“Dude, what’s up with your flannel? In all the time that I’ve known you, I’ve never seen you wear flannel…or plaid.”

“So what? It’s just a flannel shirt.”

“It just…looks familiar…” Hank looks harder at Nick and it hits him. “Dude, we’re partners and friends.” He leans closer and lowers his voice. “You know you can me _anything_ , right?” When Nick doesn’t answer, he continues. “You’ve been living with Monroe for what? Like eight months? Are you two…?”

Nick’s cheeks get a little red. “Sort of. It’s not something I planned on when I started staying there. It just started recently. We haven’t really talked about it.”

“Nick, you could have just told me. I could give you some love advice. I’ve been married four times.”

“I know.”

“Hey! I can at least give advice on things not to do.”

Nick smiles and laughs, shaking his head a bit.

“Seriously, though, you can talk to me. I hope you don’t think that I’d mind, considering…ya know.”

“I know. Thanks, Hank. It’s just…it’s all new for me. But it _is_ kind of nice, just going with the flow. There’s no pressure or anything. And he makes me happy. Really happy.” He can’t help but smile.

“Good. That’s what matters.” Hank takes a sip of his coffee. “And you can be honest with him. I know you couldn’t really tell Juliette about…certain things.”

Nick nods. “Yeah. It’s really great not having to hide part of my life. But sometimes the thought of being with Monroe scares me.”

“Why’s that?”

“Well, a while back, a group of reapers beat the crap outta Monroe. When I saw him it put a knot in my gut. I felt so bad. They did it just because we were friends, because he was helping me. Hank, I don’t even want to think about what they’d do if he and I were more than friends.”

“You guys just need to be there for each other, keep each other safe. And now I got your back with all this extra stuff…and his too. I like Monroe; he’s a cool guy.” Hank smiles. “You guys better have me over for dinner.”

It’s almost one in the afternoon when Wu comes strolling back over to Nick and Hank. “Hey, Nick, you got a visitor.” He nods towards the door.

Nick looks over and smiles when he sees Monroe standing awkwardly across the room. He catches Monroe’s eye and waves him over. He isn’t sure how he should greet Monroe – hug, kiss, handshake, or just a _hello_.

“Hey, Monroe. What’re you doing here?”

“I, uh, just thought I’d bring you guys lunch.” He sets a brown paper bag on Nick’s desk. “There’s a few bean burritos, some homemade tortilla chips with salsa. Also, there’s a Sprite for Hank and a Diet Coke for you. Oh, and of course there are some cookies too.”

“Thanks, man!” Hank says, sticking his hand in the bag.

“It’s no problem. Uh, I’m just gonna head back home.”

“What? No. Stay. Please?” Nick looks up at Monroe with those big puppy-dog eyes of his.

Monroe smiles, doing his best not to jump up and down and cheer. He’s not quite sure what to say. And with the way Hank keeps looking at him and smiling, Monroe’s feeling a bit nervous. Things aren’t weird at home. They can cuddle on the sofa when they please. But he didn’t know how things should work with them while they’re in public.

Nick finally noticed the weird vibe between Monroe and Hank, and sees Hank keep smiling. He almost laughs. “He knows, Monroe.”

Monroe sighs and rolls his eyes. “Oh.” He looks at Hank. “Well that explains the weird faces you were giving me,” he teases.

“Hey! I was smiling. Trying to nonverbally say _hey, man, good for you_.”

Monroe stays a little while longer, making plans with Hank for the three of them to have dinner. He leaves with the promise of more brownbag lunches.

Hanks waits until Monroe disappears. “Dude, you couldn’t wipe that smile off your face the entire time he was here.”

Nick’s cheeks get a bit red.

“And neither could he.”

And now Nick is full-on blushing.

“Now, get your damn paperwork done and get home to him!”

Nick can’t help but grin from ear to ear and fly though the stack of papers on his desk. It takes him a while – four hours – but he finally finishes. He hands in his paperwork, says goodbye to Hank, who wishes him luck, and heads home with a smile on his face. He sits in his car for a moment, realizing he calls Monroe’s house _home_. And Monroe even refers to it as _their home_.

He pulls up and parks his car in his normal spot and walks in with his lips curled in a huge smile.

“Monroe! Where are you, man?”

“In here,” he calls back from the kitchen.

Nick walks in, finding Monroe, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, layering noodles in a lasagna pan. He bites his lip; _oh_ how he loves watching Monroe cook, loves watching his hands. He takes a deep breath and steps closer, leaning against the counter about two feet from Monroe.

“Monroe, we need to talk.”

“Uh…” His eyes grow wide.

“We’ve been dancing around this for a while now. I know you have feelings for me and you know how I feel about you. We’ve kissed. I spend nights in your bed with you. You’re letting me wear your flannels. Hank’s even happy for us. And I’m happy for us…whatever we are…”

“Okay…”

“The thing is…I want a relationship, with you.” Nick’s heart is beating like a jackhammer.

“Good. Good.” Monroe wipes off his hands and closes the gap between him and Nick. He leans down and pulls Nick close for a kiss. When he pulls away. “I want that too.”

Nick breathes a sigh of relief and smiles, looking up at Monroe. He wraps his arms around Monroe and holds him tight. When they part, Nick helps Monroe with dinner. They move around each other so effortlessly, like they’ve been doing it for years. 


End file.
